Jason Scott Must Die
by do i need a pen name
Summary: After Tommy's disastrous return from his dig, he decides to exact revenge upon the person he believes to be responsible: Jason. But first he has to find him...Sequel to "Tommy Oliver Must Die" COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n-The sequel to Tommy Oliver Must Die. Also check out Xander Bly Wants to Die!**

**Jason Scott Must Die**

**Chapter One**

He waited a week before making his first move. It took all of his strength—which, taking into account his status as a former superhero, was rather considerable—to wait those seven days. But he knew he had to be reasonable. There was no telling how long Jason was going to be gone for…but the original red ranger was going to have to come home eventually.

And Tommy was hoping that would be sooner rather than later.

"Please, just run me through this one more time." Hayley said calmly, as Tommy threw his old green duffel bag into the back of his Jeep. "Where _exactly _are you going?"

That morning at 8 o'clock, Tommy had called Hayley out of the blue to tell her that he was going to be leaving in an hour for a 'short trip.' It had been the first time she'd heard from him in over a month, as he'd been on a dig in Europe. Hayley hadn't even known Tommy was home yet until he called her. When she had asked him how long he'd been home, he had replied that he'd actually been home for a week. To say that Hayley had been just a tad bit displeased with this news would be a rather large understatement. She had become a bit more sympathetic, however, after she had let him explain why exactly he hadn't left his house in a week. It had been a large clean-up job, and it wasn't even finished yet.

"Angel Grove." Tommy said shortly, quite sure that he had already explained this to his long-time friend at least twice already.

"Why?" Hayley questioned.

"I want to look up some old friends." Tommy replied simply. "See what they've been up to lately…"

Hayley just narrowed here eyes suspiciously at him. "I know why you're really going, you know."

"So do I."

"This isn't going to end well." Hayley informed him as he got into his Jeep. "These sorts of things never do."

"I haven't seen most of my friends since before my job exploded in my face, Hayley." Tommy said with a deadly sort of calm. "It's been _years_. But apparently," His voice darkened, though his face still appeared calm, "They're all up-to-date with what's going on in my life. I figured I'd just return the favor."

Hayley rolled her eyes as Tommy started the engine.

"Give me your house key." She finally demanded, holding out her hand.

"Why?" Tommy asked her suspiciously, but taking the key in question off of his key ring all the same.

"What are friends for?" Hayley asked in response. "I'll get all of your locks changed while you're gone."

"You're a lifesaver." Tommy informed her, tossing her his key.

"You're going to owe my until the end of time." Hayley stated. "And please use more discretion when giving people your spare keys this time, alright? In fact, I'll only make a copy for myself, just to be on the safe side."

"Do you think you could use that new key to water my plants while I'm gone?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Even the experimental ones?" Tommy nodded. "_Fine_, I'll do it, then. How long are you going to be gone, anyway?"

Tommy shrugged, slowly shifting to drive.

"However long it takes, I suppose." He finally responded, after a prolonged moment of silence. "If you talk to Principal Randall, I should be back in time for the first day of school…probably."

And with a small wave, he drove away. Hayley just shook her head at him as his car disappeared from view.

"Former power rangers…" She muttered under her breath, not that there was anyone around to hear her otherwise. "More like permanent psychological damage on legs, if you ask me."

And, pocketing Tommy's house key, she got into her own car and left to open up the café.

Meanwhile, putting his short-lived career as a racecar driver to good use, Tommy spent the next hour and a half making the normally three-hour drive to Angel Grove. It was after alluding several speeding tickets that he pulled up in front of an ordinary-looking, beige-colored house, with only one goal at the front of his mind. Turning off the engine and getting out of his Jeep, he stuffed his keys into his pocket. As Tommy walked up to the front door, he only vaguely registered that there was a pale green car he had never seen before in the driveway.

Upon finding an out of order sign over the doorbell, he knocked on the wooden door. When no one answered, he knocked again—a bit harder than was probably absolutely necessary. Lowering his hand, he made out the sound of footsteps swiftly approaching, before the door was pulled open.

"Tommy?" A surprised voice demanded. "What are you doing here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Trini?" Tommy demanded in an equally surprised tone. "What do you mean what am _I_ doing here? What are _you _doing here?"

"I live here." Trini replied with a slight smile. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm…um, here to see Jason?" Tommy said, but in a voice that said he wasn't quite sure he'd gotten the correct house.

"Oh, he's not home yet." Trini informed him with a wave of her hand and at the same time grabbing his arm and forcefully pulling him through the doorway and into the house. "But you're welcome to stay here and wait for him."

"But he is coming home?" Tommy questioned. "As in, he's currently within Angel Grove's city limits and is just at work for the day?"

"Well," Trini began, shutting the door behind Tommy as she did so. "I can't really give you a definite answer on when he'll be home, but I'm quite positive he's not in Angel Grove right now. He left about a week and a half ago to go with Adam and Zack to one of Adam's student's competitions. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone, so he's on an extended vacation from work. I'm not entirely sure when he's going to come home, actually."

"So you're house-sitting for him, then?" Tommy asked now, trying to figure out why one of his oldest friends and former teammate was currently inside of his other old friend and teammate's house.

"No…" Trini trailed off slowly. "I already told you: I _live_ here."

"Since when?" Tommy demanded. "I didn't know that you and Jason moved in together."

"Since a month ago when we got married." Trini replied shortly.

Tommy's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't been expecting that one. Yes, his two old friends had been dating since before he'd had four colors. And yes, there had been some serious betting going on between all of Zordon's rangers about when Trini and Jason were finally going to get married. But Tommy had expected that when the wedding of two of Earth's original rangers occurred, he would at least be in attendance, if not the best man as he was, in fact, the official best friend of the groom.

Apparently he had been mistaken, however.

"That was sudden." Tommy managed to choke out.

"You're telling me." Trini said. "Adam was having a barbecue at his house and one second we were all sitting there eating, and the next thing I know, Jason's proposing and insisting that we get married right then and there. You would have been invited, Tommy, I'm sure, but Kira told us you were in Europe."

Now that distracted Tommy.

"Kira?" Tommy repeated sharply. "Kira Ford? Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger? Why was she there?"

"Adam invited her." Trini said with a small shrug. "I guess they both met up when they were asked to be rangers again by some Sentinel Knight guy because the newest rangers lost their powers fighting against Thrax."

"Adam and Kira both got their powers back?" Tommy questioned in disbelief. "When was this? And who is Thrax?"

Trini looked at Tommy thoughtfully. "You left the day before the barbecue, and that's when Adam invited us to it; it was all very last minute. So they came back the day before you left, and I think they were gone for about a week, maybe two. It was all over the news that former rangers were helping out the new kids, you must have seen it."

"I must have been too busy getting everything ready to leave." Tommy said with a shrug. "I can't believe Ethan, Conner, and Trent didn't tell me." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Although, I don't recall seeing them for those two weeks, either. Most peaceful time of my life since I moved to Reefside, probably."

"You're the most oblivious person in the world." Trini informed him with a shake of her head. "And those three aren't as bad as you make them sound. Kira brought them with." She said in reply to Tommy's questioning look. "Oh, and I forgot you asked, Thrax is Rita and Zedd's son."

"What?!" Tommy practically exploded, but Trini didn't even bat an eyelid. "They had a son? When? How come I didn't know about this? Why did he survive when Andros shattered Zordon's tube? _Why on earth did no one tell me about any of this?_"

"We all figured you knew." Trini replied, before grabbing his arm again. "But enough standing here. Come sit down, and we'll catch up some more."

"I really can't stay." Tommy tried to protest as Trini began dragging him down the hall towards the back of the house

"Nonsense." Trini stated. "I haven't had a good chance to talk to you in ages. Besides, I bet she hasn't seen you in a long time either."

"She?" Tommy questioned, momentarily confused again.

"Yeah. I mentioned I had company, didn't I?" Trini said casually. "You must have seen her car in the driveway."

"Yeah I saw it." Tommy said slowly, recalling the green car he hadn't paid any attention to upon his arrival here. "But who exactly does it belong to?"

"Well, Kimberly of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A feeling of slight dread appeared in Tommy's stomach at the sound of her name.

Out of all of his numerous former teammates, Tommy probably saw Jason the most and then Trini because the two of them always seemed to be together. And whenever he went to visit Jason in Angel Grove, he almost always ended up seeing Rocky, Adam, and Tanya as well, because the three of them still lived there, too.

Over the years, he'd run into Kat, Aisha, Zack, and even Justin and the Space rangers on various occasions. There were even rare times when he'd seen other rangers teams, most recently at Taylor and Eric's wedding, which had taken place about six months after Mesogog had been defeated. Every known former power ranger had been invited which had resulted in a rather…interesting congregation. Of course, by now, that was more than a year ago.

In short, while Tommy did see some of his old friends from high school quite often, there were others who he only saw on rare occasion. But in Kim's case, it was never at all.

Racking his brain, Tommy couldn't come up with a single time he had seen Kim since Zeo went Turbo to save her and Jason on Muranthias. She no longer lived in Angel Grove and didn't visit very often. Even though she was always invited, she never seemed to come to any ranger gatherings. She had sent her regrets to Eric and Taylor; the only on-Earth ranger to do so. Tommy literally hadn't seen Kimberly since they had both been teenagers.

And now, after nearly ten years, he was finally going to see her again. This was _so_ not what he had expected was going to happen when he woke up this morning.

"Um…Trini?" Tommy said, unsuccessfully getting the smaller yet powerful woman to cease dragging him towards the kitchen and most likely Kimberly.

"Yeah?" Trini asked.

"What's Kim doing here?" Tommy wanted to know.

"She's visiting me." Trini said with a shrug. "I don't get to see her much these days, and I thought it would be a nice chance for us to catch up a bit, since Jason is out of the house and won't be a distraction."

"A distraction for who?" Tommy muttered under his breath, but Trini just ignored him.

"And since you're here now," Trini continued on, "You can tell Kim what you've been up to, since I'm sure you two haven't kept in touch. Oh, and while you're at it, you can explain why you're here to see my husband."

Tommy shook his head slightly. "I think it's going to take a while for me to get used to you two being married."

"I'm sure you'll learn to live with it." Trini said with a knowing grin.

"You say that as if I was opposed to you and Jason being a couple in the first place." Tommy stated, looking slightly confused.

"No." Trini corrected her grin widening. "I say that as if I know that you just lost the betting pool on when Jason and I would get married. Don't worry, I'll only hold that against the winner. And here we are at the kitchen. Hey Kimmy did you miss me?"

"I thought I'd have to send out a search party to find you." A voice replied from just beyond Tommy's field of vision. "Anyone interesting at the door?"

Trini tugged on the hand she was still clutching firmly in her grip and Tommy obligingly took a few steps forward so that he was standing beside her. He felt that going along with the former yellow ranger for now was a better alternative to possibly having his arm yanked out of it's socket. And by doing so, he came face-to-face with Kimberly Hart for the first time in almost ten years.

"Um…Hey Kim." Tommy said with a small wave of the hand that Trini was cutting off the circulation to.

"Tommy." Kim stated, her eyes widening in surprise. "I didn't know you were stopping by today."

"Neither did I." Trini said cheerfully. "It's a nice surprise, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it's…great." Kim said slowly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Kimberly, Trini." Tommy said swiftly, with separate nods to the two of them. "But I really should be going, if Jason isn't home."

And then he tried to back out of the kitchen as swiftly as possible, but was hindered once more by Trini's unbreakable grip.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere, mister." Trini said sternly, tugging Tommy back into the kitchen and directing him towards the table where Kimberly was currently sitting. "You are going to stay right here until you explain exactly why you appear to be on an unrelenting search for my husband."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Why do you think he's on an unrelenting search for your husband?" Kimberly asked, clearly amused at Trini's accusation.

"…Because he said he was looking for Jason." Trini said. "And he came all the way up here to Angel Grove to do that."

"You don't live in Angel Grove anymore?" Kimberly asked, turning back to face Tommy with a surprised expression on her face.

"Not since college." Tommy said shortly. "I live in Reefside, now, just south of here."

"Just south of here?" Trini repeated. "It's a three-hour drive, Tommy." She turned to Kimberly now. "Can you believe this guy?" She questioned. "He obviously took the time to drive all the way here, and when he knocks on my front door and Jason's not here, does he want to stay and chat for a bit with some old friends? I don't think so. He just wants to keep driving to who knows where!"

"If you told me where that competition Jason was supposedly going to is, then I could tell you where I'm driving to." Tommy suggested to the former yellow ranger.

"Or you could sit down and explain everything to me right now." Trini told him. "I want to know exactly what's going on here."

"What makes you think that there's something going on?" Tommy asked, perplexed.

"Tommy," Trini said slowly, sounding as if she was trying to rationalize with a three-year-old. "You might have missed this part of the story, but three weeks ago my boyfriend randomly proposed to me in the middle of our friend's backyard and then insisted we get married right then and there. And not two weeks later he ups and leaves for an indefinite amount of time to go to some random martial arts competition with three of his friends from high school? _You_ tell _me_ what's wrong there. There's obviously something going on."

"Because Jason went somewhere with Adam, Zack, and Rocky?" Tommy questioned.

"No, because Jason went somewhere with Adam, Zack, and Rocky, and then you showed up on my doorstep wanting to see him." Trini replied. "And as soon as you found out he wasn't here and he wasn't going to be here any time soon, you wanted to leave."

Tommy glanced at his watch and then let out a frustrated sigh as he practically threw himself into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. Trini took the seat beside Kimberly, across from Tommy.

"It's not as if I even know where I'm going." Tommy said, "I might as well tell you what I know."

Trini just smiled at him now.

"Well, you know the part about me going on a dig," Tommy began, "I got back from that a week ago. And, basically, I came home to find my house full of multi-colored balloons and a phone message from Jason. Somehow he knew that I was going to be gone, but the only people I'd told were the dino rangers and Hayley. Hayley said that she didn't talk to anyone about anything, and she has no idea what's going on, and I haven't seen the other four in more than a month."

"So you're looking for my husband because there were balloons in your house?" Trini clarified.

"There weren't just balloons. There were hundreds of balloons." Tommy stated. "Possibly thousands; I didn't take the time to count them as I attempted to clean out my house. And I'm looking for your husband because I'm pretty sure he's the one responsible for them ending up in my house in the first place."

"Well this is great." Trini said happily.

"Did you miss the part where I said my house was full of thousands of balloons?" Tommy asked. "And I'm not remotely close to being finished cleaning it out, yet. How is this great?"

"We're going to help you find Jason, Adam, Rocky, Zack and anyone else they might have dragged into this." Trini announced. "It'll be fun."

"We?" Kimberly questioned, speaking up for the first time in a while. "What exactly are you trying to include me in now?"

"Not just you." Trini said. She stood up suddenly and walked over to the counter to pick up the phone. "I'll call Tanya, too, and Aisha, of course. After that we'll have to send out a message for where everyone else should meet us…we'll have to find a big enough meeting space."

"Everyone else?" Tommy asked. "And a big enough meeting space for what? Can you please explain what's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself aren't I?" Trini asked, the phone still in her hand. "Well, Tommy, as the original yellow Power Ranger here on Earth, I feel it's my responsibility to look out for those among us who may have been harmed in some way, shape, or form by our fellow former rangers. It's true, that's more the type of thing you'd expect from a pink, but in this case, you really do need a yellow to handle the job."

"The job?" Kimberly repeated, one eyebrow raised.

"Basically, we're going to get every single yellow and pink ranger we can find and we're going to track down the guys, most likely to exact revenge." Trini stated, beginning to dial. "Fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-This chapter took entirely too much time to write. But it is finished now and on that note, I think you should all go read my story Xander Bly Wants to Die, which is kind of a prequel to Tommy Oliver Wants to Die, but at the same time not. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

Neither Kimberly nor Tommy could come up with an immediate response to this statement, and it was just as well, because Tanya picked up her phone on the second ring. So, the pair simply sat there listening to Trini's one-sided conversation with the yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger.

"Hey Tanya, how was the tour?" Trini began. She paused for a very short amount of time, presumably to let the other woman answer, before continuing rapidly. "Listen Tanya, we've got a bit of a situation…No! No, no, no, don't worry no one's hurt, yet. This is about Jase and Adam and that tournament they went to…"

Trini suddenly went silent and her brow furrowed as she listened to Tanya at the other end of the line. Sitting at the kitchen table, Tommy could hear the former yellow ranger's voice as it got louder, but he couldn't make out any exact words. She sounded vaguely angry, though.

"Did he really?" Trini asked finally. "Interesting…Yeah, this definitely changes things. Listen, you need to call Aisha and then send out some type of message to all of the other pinks and yellows. Where can we all meet up? …Oh good, your place should be big enough…Yeah, we'll meet in the backyard…Tell them they need to get there ASAP, I don't care how illegal they have to be. This is important…Oh, and don't go through the Silver Guardians, they might be involved, too…OK, thanks Tanya, we'll see you in a bit."

Trini hung the phone back up and turned back to face Kimberly and Tommy.

"The situation is more serious than we thought." She announced.

"How so?" Kimberly asked.

"Apparently Tanya doesn't know anything about a martial arts tournament." Trini said. "I guess after Adam's powers got reactivated he pulled himself out of coaching his students for actual tournaments for the rest of the summer; he didn't know if he'd be back to commit to them fully. Tanya only just got home from her tour yesterday, but she said Adam called her about a week ago and told her he was going camping with some of the guys since he had more free time than he thought he would. She hasn't heard from him since."

"Does she know who he's with?" Tommy asked.

Trini shook her head. "She's only assuming it's at least former rangers, but it could be anyone."

"Oh, trust me, it's them." Tommy said darkly. "You know they've all gone into hiding."

Trini grinned, somewhat evilly. "I have a feeling that this might turn out just like Eric and Taylor's engagement party. Now that was some serious fun."

"Eric and Taylor had an engagement party?" Tommy said. "I wasn't invited to that. When was it?"

"Oh, shortly after Eric asked Taylor to marry him and right before they were actually officially engaged." Trini replied. "It was all very sudden, believe me. Almost as sudden as my wedding, in fact. You _must_ have heard the stories."

"No." Tommy said. "No one tells me anything anymore, remember?"

"Me neither." Kimberly chimed in.

"Did you know that Lord Zedd and Rita had a son?" Tommy questioned her.

"No." Kimberly said, her eyes widening rapidly. "When was this?"

"No idea." Tommy replied. "I only just found out about him half an hour ago."

"I have got to stay in better touch with people." Kimberly said with a shake of her head. "Now, what's this about an engagement party?"

"We _really_ need to get over to Tanya's house right now." Trini informed the two of them. "Everyone's meeting up there and I'm sure there will be loads of people willing to fill you in on the story then. So let's get going."

"You're calling a meeting of every single yellow and pink ranger ever?" Tommy clarified, remaining seated at the kitchen table.

"Yes…" Trini replied. "I'm sure I mentioned that more than once."

"Then why do we need to rush to get to Tanya's place?" Tommy asked.

"He has a point, Tri." Kimberly spoke up. "It's going to take ages for everyone to get there. They aren't all a five minute drive away."

Trini sighed in a put upon sort of way. "Well, if we don't go over to Tanya's house right now, what are we supposed to do? Sit _here_ and wait for everyone to get _there_?"

"We can still go over there." Tommy told her. "We just don't need to rush. Of course," He added, almost as an afterthought, "Seeing as how this is a meeting of pinks and yellows, you two could just go on ahead while I go attempt to find Jason."

Trini rolled her eyes now. "First of all, we've already established that we're calling this meeting in order to _help_ you, Tommy."

"We have not." Tommy muttered. "Clearly you're hindering me by not letting me find your husband."

"And second of all," Trini spoke over Tommy, "You were a Red and a White, together they make pink. Therefore you're cleared to be at Tanya's for the meeting."

Tommy glared at her. "I'll go to your meeting as long as you never again say that I can count as a pink ranger."

"Is there something wrong with the color pink?" Kimberly asked him, eyebrows raised.

"No." Tommy said swiftly. "But _some_ people just won't let it drop that I've been four different colors, and I really don't need anyone combining the colors that I _have _been just to give me even more colors."

Kimberly frowned. "Four colors?"

"I became a power ranger again a couple of years ago, black this time." Tommy said with a wave of his hand. "It's a long story."

"And I'm sure you'd love to share it with Kim, here, once we get to Tanya's house and have to wait oh so long for everyone else to get there." Trini said, attempting to usher her two still-seated friends towards the door.

"You know, you still haven't really explained why there needs to be a meeting of everyone." Kimberly said thoughtfully. "I mean, I heard the part about revenge, but I don't understand whom we need to get revenge upon."

"Ugh…why must you people be so misinformed about everything?" Trini demanded. "I really don't want to have to say it more than once; can't this wait until everyone's together?"

"Sure." Kimberly said with a shrug, standing up at the same time. "Now, I thought we were leaving?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

In the end, Tommy was right: they hadn't needed to rush to get to Tanya and Adam's house. It took nearly three days for everyone else to get there.

Once people started to arrive, Tommy waited in the guestroom that Tanya had said he could use for as long as he was there. It had a window that looked out over the front yard and therefore gave him a perfect view of everyone as they arrived. He was waiting for one person in particular to get there, and as his luck would have it, she turned out to be one of the last people there, with three others in tow. Unfortunately, they weren't the three other people he also wanted to see.

"Kira!" Tommy exclaimed, pulling the front door open, having rushed to it as soon as he'd seen Kira's car pull up to the curb.

"Dr. O?" She replied, looking surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are."

"A meeting of the pinks and yellows?" His former student asked with one eyebrow raised.

He glared at her and changed the subject. "Where are Conner, Ethan, and Trent?"

Kira frowned, thoughtful. "I haven't seen Trent and Conner in almost two weeks. And I left Ethan back in Reefside."

"And you aren't concerned at all about Trent and Conner's two week absence?" Tommy questioned his former student.

"It's some male bonding thing." Kira said with a shrug. "I guess they got really friendly with some of the other former rangers back when we visited Adam, about a month ago, now. It was some camping trip for former red and white rangers, I guess."

"And green." The boy in yellow beside Kira piped up now. "Xander went with them, too."

"Who are _you_?" Tommy asked, rounding on said boy now as he finally took the time to actually notice who Kira's companions were. He didn't say it in a necessarily rude way, but his frustration had been building up over the past couple of days, and he might have unleashed just a teeny _tiny_ bit of it into that one question.

"You can call me Chip." Chip replied pleasantly, totally unfazed. He stuck his hand out. "Yellow Mystic Force ranger."

Tommy ignored the hand and turned to the boy on Chip's other side. "It's Dustin, right? Ninja Storm?"

Dustin nodded eagerly, causing Tommy to turn swiftly to face the fourth person, who was a girl he had never seen before in his entire life, dressed in a black jumpsuit-like uniform trimmed in yellow.

"And you are?" He asked.

"You don't know who I am?" The girl asked, looking slightly shocked. "I can't remember when the last time was that that happened to me."

"You'll have to forgive Dr. O." Kira informed her. "He's been living under a rock lately…well, several rocks, really. And he's been avoiding personally updating his diary for a few years."

"Diary?" The girl repeated, eyebrows raised.

"It isn't a diary, Kira." Tommy said in a weary voice that clearly told the other three this argument had occurred many times before. "It's a video history of the Power Rangers. It is in no way a diary."

"Yeah, ok." Kira said in a voice that said she clearly didn't agree with him at all. "But whatever you call it, I do not appreciate how you've made Trent, Conner, Ethan and I keep updating it for you lately just so you won't have to face your latest wardrobe change and actually make a record of you adding another color."

"You probably haven't added anything since the guys and I found our dino gems because you don't want to have to admit that you've added on another color."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Tommy said to the girl, making a point of turning away from Kira, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ronny." The girl said. "I'm a part of Operation Overdrive."

"Operation Overdrive?" Tommy repeated.

"That's the current team." Kira informed him. "You really are out of the loop lately."

"You're the last ones here." Tommy said, taking a step back to give the four people of the front porch room to enter the house. "I think everyone else is out back."

"No we aren't." Kira contradicted. "There's still Vida and Rose. I know we beat them here."

"Who on earth are Vida and Rose?" Tommy asked after a slight pause.

"Vida was the pink Mystic Force ranger, and Rose is pink Operation Overdrive." Kira informed him. "They're driving together."

"How did that happen?" Tommy asked. He felt like he was asking too many questions today. Why was it that yellows and pinks (excluding Kimberly, apparently) always seemed to know everything, or at least acted like they did?

"Well, you see," Kira began, "I got the call about the meeting and then I called and told Dustin, because I figured no one else would know him, and there isn't a pink on his team. So, since it was just him, I offered him a ride, and when I was on my way to Turtle Cove I realized that there wouldn't be anyone here who was in contact with Operation Overdrive. That was when I called Ronny and Rose and filled them in on everything, and they decided that they really wanted to come, too. Then, when we were about halfway here, we stopped for gas, and randomly ran into Vida and Chip. And of course Chip and Dustin totally bonded over the fact that they're the only two male yellow rangers, so we decided to trade Rose for Chip, since Vida and Rose are both pinks and Vida was the one driving. Then we decided to have a race of yellow versus pink to see who could get here first, and obviously we won, because Vida's car is nowhere in sight."

"Nothing is ever simple anymore." Tommy commented.

Kira smiled. "That's why we're here, isn't it?"

And without another word, she led the way past Tommy into the house, off to join everyone else in the backyard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Excuse me!" Trini called over the chatter of every pink and yellow ranger in recent history. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Whether it was due to the fact that everyone was eager to hear what Trini had to say or the fact that the original yellow ranger was simply and overall rather dangerous-looking person whose bad side you didn't want to get on, everyone quieted down almost immediately.

"As you all know," Trini began, standing at the head of the recently enlarged table in Tanya's backyard, "We are all here, finally, to discuss a very serious issue, brought to our attention by our guest Tommy Oliver, former green, white, red, and black ranger, over here, which I'm sure you all know."

Trini paused and in those few seconds it took for her to draw breath, Rose's hand shot into the air.

"Um…yes…Rose, was it?" Trini addressed the newest pink ranger, seated at the other end of the table.

"Actually, I have no idea why I'm here." Rose stated. "All Kira said was that all the yellows and pinks were meeting up, and that Ronny and I," Here she indicated the girl next to her, "Should come with to meet everyone. She didn't really know what was going on, just that a bunch of people were coming."

"There really wasn't good communication about what we are all doing here." Taylor agreed. "Tanya didn't say much on the phone, except that I needed to be here."

"Don't blame me." Tanya said, somewhat defensively. "I think the only person who really knows why we're here is Trini. She called up and we talked for about a minute, and all that was established was that our husbands lied to one of us, and Trini said we needed to contact everyone. And honestly, people, if Trini told you to do something, you'd do it, no questions asked, wouldn't you? Trini's scary…"

"I'm standing right here." Trini stated. "And I'm not the only one who knows what's going on. I explained it all to Kimberly and Tommy."

"No we don't!" Kimberly protested. "You attempted to explain, but nothing you said really made sense. Why don't you just assume no one knows what's going on—mostly because none of us do—and explain everything from the beginning, Tri?"

"Fine." Trini said with a heavy sigh. "Well, to start at the beginning, that person at the end of the table over there trying to hide, is Tommy Oliver, for those of you who don't know him. He's been a ranger for quite some time now, and has had several different colors over the years, which has led to many of his former teammates constantly teasing him about it. More than a week ago, now, he returned home from a business trip to find his house filled to the brim with multi-colored balloons and a phone message from my husband, Jason Scott, the original red ranger."

"Wait a minute!" Kat interrupted now. "When did you and Jason get married?"

"About a month ago." Trini replied. "It was all very sudden. Don't worry, we're going to have a second wedding in a few months and invite all of you to it."

"Good." Tanya muttered. "I still can't believe you got married in my backyard while I wasn't even here."

"Anyway," Trini continued, getting back on track, "Tommy deduced that Jason was responsible for all of the balloons, and was possibly aided by one of the Dino Thunder rangers, who all have access to the secret lair underneath his house."

"It wasn't me!" Kira said quickly. "And I doubt it was Trent, either. It was probably Conner."

Tommy nodded his agreement, but didn't say anything because Trini was giving him a look that said he had better not continue the constant interruptions.

"As I was saying," Trini continued once more, "Tommy decided to pay Jason a visit and came by our house three days ago, but Jason left for a martial arts tournament with Adam two weeks ago and wasn't home. So I called Tanya to find out when the tournament was being held, which is when I discovered that Adam and Jason lied to one or both of us. Jason told me he was going to watch some of Adam's students at the tournament, but Adam pulled out of coaching students for this tournament two months ago and he told Tanya that he was going camping 'with some of the guys.'"

"Some guys in red berets showed up at the mansion a few weeks ago and took Mack and Will with them. I think they mentioned something about camping." Ronny volunteered. "It's been relatively quiet lately, so Mr. Hartford let them go."

A knowing look came onto Trini's face and she nodded as if she knew exactly what was going on, now.

"I think Tommy is right." Trini announced. "When I told Kim and Tommy what Tanya told me, Tommy was convinced that Adam was with former rangers, and that they were hiding from him because of what they did to his house. I think…it was Ronny, right?" Ronny nodded, and Trini continued on. "I think Ronny has just given us the proof we needed. Tell me, what colors are Mack and Will?"

"Will is the black ranger and Mack is the red." Rose replied. "But why does that matter?"

"Adam is black and Jason is red." Trini replied.

"Kira said that Conner and Trent went with too." Tommy spoke up now. "And Chip mentioned something about Xander going, too."

"Green, white, red, and black." Trini stated. "They all teamed up and filled Tommy's house with balloons, and now they're hiding somewhere."

"We need to find them." Tanya said, a grin creeping across her face. "We need to find them and get revenge."

"Revenge?" Karone spoke up. "What for?"

"Personally, my husband lied to me about where he was going." Tanya said with a shrug. "And I'm betting that if all of those guys are involved that means that a few of you might have also been told a false story. And that means we get to get our revenge."


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n-You should really all go read Xander Bly Wants to Die, because it's a prequel-ish sort of thing to this...well, more like a prequel to Tommy Oliver Must Die, but it's sort of the same thing. Anyway, go read it. And review. It would make my day. Seriously. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight**

It took only a few minutes for the combined group of yellow and pink rangers, plus Tommy, to finalize their course of action.

This had been declared a ranger emergency from the very first moment anyone had been called and informed to come to the meeting and, as such, just about everyone had already taken the precaution of requesting time off of work.

It was clear from continued conversation that a great majority of the green, white, red, and black rangers had lied to their spouses and/or significant others in order to partake in their breaking and entering of Tommy's house. Therefore, the best course of action (after the need for revenge had been declared) for the group gathered in Tanya's backyard was to go after them.

And that was where they ran into a bit of a problem.

Ashley, Karone, Maya, and Kendrix had all come to Earth together in the rebuilt Astro Megaship Mark I, so there wasn't a problem of _how_ to get to the M.I.A. rangers, just the problem of _where_ to go. The general excuse for the green, white, red, and black rangers' absences seemed to be camping, but no one had given a straight answer of where, exactly, they were going to be camping.

"We could try calling someone." Kelsey offered half-heartedly, but Tanya was already shaking her head.

"None of them have answered in days." She stated. "The only thing that tells us is that they must all be together."

"And we haven't been able to track Mack or Will." Rose added in. "Mr. Hartford tried after a few days of not hearing from them."

"There wasn't anything you needed them for, was there?" Kira asked, concerned, but Rose shook her head.

"We borrowed a few of Tori's students, actually." She replied. "They're still on-call to help Tyzonn and Dax while Ronny and I are here. Well…at least, I hope they are. We never actually told the two of them that we were leaving…"

"Speaking of Tori," Kira began, "Why didn't we bring her with?"

"She's a blue." Trini stated. "But back to the more important issue: How are we going to find all of them?"

"We should make a list," Aisha suggested, "Of all the potentially 'safe' places they could hide out."

Trini promptly pulled out a blank piece of paper from apparently nowhere. She looked expectantly at the group; pen in hand poised to begin writing.

"The Animarium," Taylor provided.

"Where the Command Center used to be," Kimberly put in.

"The old clock tower in Silver Hills," Tommy spoke up for the first time, "Wes owns it."

There was a pause in conversation as they attempted to think of more places the group of assorted rangers could be hiding out in.

"I know they aren't in the Aquabase," said Dana. "So we can rule that one out."

"The Wind Ninja Academy, too." Dustin said. "And I can't really picture the Sensei over at the Thunder Ninja Academy letting them hide out there; he's one scary dude."

"Udonna wouldn't let them stay in Root Core, either," Vida stated, "No matter what Xander might say to try to persuade her."

As she spoke, Chip's eyes suddenly went wide as if he'd just remembered something important.

"Do you have a telephone?" He demanded of Tanya, cutting Kira off just as she was about to speak.

"Yeah…there's one in the kitchen." Tanya offered, indicating in the general direction of the house. "Help yourself."

"Great." Chip said, standing up, "I just realized that I forgot to tell Toby I probably won't be coming in to work tomorrow."

This caused Vida rolled her eyes at his absentmindedness. "He's probably going to kill you, just so you know; even after all of the extra time she's going to have to put in with everyone gone, Maddie is too nice to do it herself."

Chip merely waved away her 'concerns' with a flap of his hand and quickly made his way into the house. Once he was gone, Kira redirected her attention to Tommy.

"Could they have gone to the future?" She asked. "Wes and Eric have connections to Time Force, and I really wouldn't put it past Conner to find a way of contacting S.P.D…Somehow…"

But Tommy was shaking his head before she had even finished speaking. "Alex would never allow it, and the S.P.D. Conner is familiar with wouldn't have advanced enough technology yet to bring all, if any, of them to the future."

"Does anyone else have _any_ ideas?" Trini practically pleaded. "There must be somewhere…_anywhere_ else they could have all gone!"

"I'd say Mirinoi," Maya began slowly, "But we," Here she indicated herself, Kendrix, Ashley, and Karone, "Did just come from there. And they wouldn't have had a way to get there. When we landed the Megaship at the NASADA space port, the other one was still there."

Frustrated, Trini hit her head on the table.

"We could always have DECA try a scan." Kendrix suggested slowly. "Unless they have some kind of disrupter, which I highly doubt they do, a group of more than twenty former and current rangers together would show up as some kind of anomaly on a scan. I think."

Trini brightened immediately at this. "We'll try it." She said. "It's the best hope we've got."

They were in the midst of finalizing how they would be transporting everyone to the space port when Chip reappeared in the backyard. He practically bounded across the backyard, a jubilant expression upon his face.

"Guys-erm, and girls," He quickly amended, the grin not leaving his face, "I think I know where they are!"

"What?" Trini demanded. "How? Or, more importantly, where?"

"I was just talking to Toby," Chip began, "And I told him that I had to take off of work for an undetermined amount of time, and he started going on about how Xander did the same thing more than a month ago, and he hasn't come into work since. That led into a rant about how Nick 'mysteriously vanished' as well, before the pair of them had shown up at Toby's cabin while he was supposed to be on vacation. Apparently they showed up in the middle of the night with a huge group of guys…there might have been one girl as well, he wasn't sure though, it was rather dark and he was half-asleep."

"Poor Alyssa…" Taylor muttered.

"Anyway," Chip continued, "I guess they asked Toby if they could stay there for a while, but the way he described it, they basically kicked him out. Either way, though, now we know where they are: at Toby's cabin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Where is his cabin?" Trini asked eagerly.

The jubilant expression quickly fell off Chip's face. "Um…I'm not entirely sure. He was never keen on sharing its location, in case one of us showed up there one day."

"That worked out well for him," Ronny muttered under her breath.

Trini seemed to wilt at this news.

"I have the phone number," Vida announced suddenly, having furiously scrolled through the contact list in her phone to find it. "Can your megaship-thingy trace phone numbers?"

"DECA can do just about anything," Karone said confidently. "And with the scan for their power signatures, we should be able to find them in no time."

"Excellent," Trini said, eager once more as she leaned in towards the group. "Now that we know where we're going, here's what we're going to do once we get there…"

**Meanwhile…**

"I knew from the start that going to that barbecue was a bad idea," Nick muttered under his breath as he sat in a corner of the main room of Toby's cabin.

"Oh sure, mate," Xander replied from his seat next to Nick. "You figure that out now. Why couldn't you have realized this a month ago and spared me the agony I suffered during that car ride?"

"Agony?" Nick repeated, slightly sidetracked by his confusion. "Did I miss something? Everything seemed fine to me…back then."

Xander just shot Nick a glare and didn't say anything more on the subject.

"How much longer do you suppose we'll be held here against our wills?" Alyssa asked from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Danny and across from Nick, one elbow resting on her knee as her hand cupped her chin.

"You really can't complain," Cam protested from Xander's other side. "You're the only person here who actually gets to sleep on a real bed."

"And that'd be because I'm the only girl here," Alyssa pointed out. "I mean, seriously, am I really the only female white, green, red, or black ranger? There must have been others."

"I thought I saw something in Dr. O's notes about a white ranger on Mystic Force when we re-did his video diary last summer," Trent said thoughtfully from his place all the way at the other end of the small group from Alyssa and Nick, redirecting the conversation back to the two Mystic rangers present.

"Yeah, my _mom_," Nick replied. "There was no way on earth I was going to let anyone kidnap my mother to go fill some random guy's house with balloons."

"Huh," Xander said succinctly, "And here I thought it was because she's a responsible adult who wouldn't have approved of any of this."

"A responsible adult probably would have put a stop to it all," Cole said thoughtfully from next to Hunter, who was leaning against the wall beside Cam.

Mack spoke up now from Cole's other side. "I still don't understand why we even have to stay here."

"Some of us _do_ have a mission to be getting back to," Will agreed from in between Danny and Shane.

"You know," Conner began thoughtfully from Shane's other side when no one else spoke up to fill the gap in conversation, "I've been thinking: how do you think Dr. O is going to react to all of those balloons?"

"With any luck," Trent began from next to his former teammate, "He'll realize that you _would_ be the one to give everyone access to the Lair, and therefore you shall be the sole focus of his extreme anger, as it should be."

"Nah…" Conner disagreed, "Dr. O loves me."

"Yeah, I bet he's just so torn up that you're much too old to adopt," Trent replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Conner," Shane spoke up now, "We'll be sure to let Eric know when your funeral is."

"Thanks for all of the support, guys," Conner said dryly. "And girl," He quickly amended when Alyssa shot him a pointed look.

"No problem," Hunter replied with a grin, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Speaking of friends," Danny said slowly, his attention focused on the opposite side of the room where all of the pre-Wild Force rangers were huddled in their own corner. "What do you that lot are up to?" At his nod across the room, everyone else turned to look as well, but the older rangers were too absorbed in whatever they were doing to notice that they were being observed. "It seems like they've done nothing but talk and look suspicious since we got here. You don't think they're planning another revenge-plot-type-thing, do you?"

"Well if they are, they can definitely count me out," Alyssa said quickly. "I didn't want anything to do with all of this in the first place."

"You know what would be really helpful?" Mack suddenly asked their group at large. "Some type of inter-galactic police force that could come and arrest the whole lot of them for kidnapping all of us against our will, seeing as we can't go to the real police and do it."

Everyone simply looked at him for a moment, until Will finally broke the silence.

"You read too many comic books," the black ranger informed his teammate. "Plus, we're _Power Rangers_, never mind the fact that _they_ were first."

"I really just want to go home," Trent spoke over Mack's protests. "We've been stuck here for ages; my dad's probably freaking out."

"Your dad?" Conner questioned with a raised brow and a knowing look. "More like you just want to see Kira again."

"Don't you dare say anything about missing Maddie!" Xander quickly turned on Nick. "I don't want to hear it."

"O-_kay_," Nick said slowly, slightly confused.

"So?" Trent questioned Conner, ignoring the former green ranger's random outburst. "At least _I_ will have something to look forward to that isn't synonymous with my untimely demise."

Conner just gave him a look. "I believe we have a rule against using so many big words."

"I still say they're planning something," Danny spoke up suddenly. "They must really have it out for that Tommy guy."

As everyone else nodded their general agreement to this statement, Cam's eyes widened as he thought of a sudden idea.

"Guys, and girl," he added quickly before Alyssa could redirect the glare she had given Conner earlier at him. "I have an idea…"

"Yes?" Shane prompted when Cam didn't immediately continue.

"Well, you know how they all kept going on about this being all about getting revenge on that Tommy guy for stealing their colors or whatever?" Cam asked, looking at everyone in the group. "Clearly they may or may not be attempting to think of some other way to get back at him, but…what if we got our own revenge first?"

"On Dr. O?" Conner questioned.

"No," It was Cole who replied before Cam could open his mouth to correct Conner. His gaze fell on the group on the other side of the room, "On all of them."

"I'm in," Alyssa said quickly.

"Me too," Hunter said.

"Eh…why not?" Will questioned no one in particular. "It could be fun."

"It's settled then," Shane said with a grin, after everyone else had voiced similar thoughts. "So, what should we do?"

**a/n-Updating a non-Harry Potter story is a nice feeling right now, I have to admit. That said, I am almost positive that there's going to be one more chapter of this story and then an epilogue. And if not that, then one more chapter and then a one-shot. But maybe there will be two chapters...ah, well, decisions, decisions...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Several hours later, in the dead of night when all of the older rangers had long since fallen asleep, Alyssa, Danny, Cole, Xander, Nick, Hunter, Shane, Cam, Trent, Conner, Will, and Mack all assembled, one-by-one, at the edge of the clearing the cabin was located in.

"I could use a nap," Hunter commented with a yawn.

"You're a disgrace to red rangers everywhere," Mack informed him. "Even the ones we're trying to get revenge on right now."

"Good thing I'm the crimson ranger then, isn't it, newbie?" Hunter replied, grinning in a satisfied manner when Mack frowned.

"You really were evil, weren't you?" Cole asked Hunter thoughtfully.

"How about we get back to the plan, instead?" Cam suggested, "Before dawn breaks and everyone inside wakes up before we can even stage everything. Who has the rope?"

"Personally," Danny said, "I really don't think they're going to be rising with the sun, especially after all of the drinking they did today."

"It did get a bit out of hand, didn't it?" Xander said thoughtfully. "Some role models they are…"

"I'd say they stopped being good role models when they kidnapped us all a month ago," Alyssa replied.

"They kidnapped you?" A voice came out of the darkness behind her. At the sudden sound, the group of twelve former green, white, red, and black rangers all visibly jumped.

"Who's out there?" Will called tentatively, the fact that he had active powers making him considerably braver than he otherwise would have been. "Hello?"

"Trini!" Another voice reprimanded suddenly. "You're the one who kept going on about secrecy. Way to blow our cover!"

"But Ki-_im_," The first voice protested. "She said they were kidnapped. _Do you realize what this means?_ I married Jason in a backyard without most of my friends and no family present so that he could run off and go kidnap a bunch of newbies!"

"And trash my house," Another voice, this one definitely male, added darkly.

"Dr. O?" Trent called, brightening up. He scanned the dark line of trees, looking for some sign of life. "Is that you? Have you come to rescue us? Please say yes!"

There was a moment of silence, before an Asian woman whom none of the newer rangers immediately recognized stepped out from behind a tree and into view.

"Were you really kidnapped?" She asked, identifying her as the first speaker. Had the second woman called her Trini?

"Are you here to rescue us?" Alyssa asked hopefully when none of the guys immediately responded, "Because we'd really appreciate it."

"I'm going to _kill_ Jason," Trini said by way of reply.

"Are we taking a more violent approach to The Plan, then?" Chip asked, stepping out from behind another tree now. "Because, personally, I quite liked the original one and I'd hate to see all of that careful planning go to waste."

"Chip?" Xander asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!" Ronny stepped into the small clearing now. "We thought we'd drop by and say hello."

One by one the rest of the former yellow and pink rangers also made themselves known, Tommy following behind, giving a look of longing to the cabin that was in the middle of the clearing. Jason and the others were _so_ close…

General chaos ensued for several minutes as the newer teams were partially reunited with each other. Finally, Trini stepped onto a tree stump that was handily located just at the edge of their now rather large group.

"Everyone, I need your attention!" She called just loud enough to be heard over the chatter, but not so loud that there was any danger of anyone within the cabin being woken up. Not that they would have, anyway, due to the fact that they were all rather gloriously passed out due to their fondness for reminiscing about their ranger histories in a heavily drunken manner.

Almost immediately silence fell upon the group and Trini began speaking.

"Now," She began, "Clearly our plans have changed a bit. We," She indicated herself and the other new arrivals, although the gesture was rather futile as everyone had pretty much inter-mingled by this time and it was rather hard to tell the two groups apart at this point, "Are here…well, we're here to exact revenge upon the rest of you."

"For what?" Conner asked blankly.

"For trashing my house," Tommy informed his former student darkly.

"They were just balloons, Dr. O," Conner replied, although he looked a bit uneasy. It had been several weeks since he had seen his former teacher, after all, so he wasn't quite used to being the focus of such evil glares anymore.

"Oh, so you're Tommy Oliver?" Nick spoke up with some interest. "You're the one whose house we were forced to help fill with balloons?"

"Which brings me back to my point," Trini said quickly before Tommy could reply. "We came here to get revenge for that, among other things, but clearly the situation has changed if you lot really were forced into everything against your wills."

"I'll say," Cole muttered. "And they've been holding us hostage. We were just about to get our own revenge, though."

"Really?" Trini said brightly. "What were you going to do?"

"Um…it's hard to say…" Mack said slowly. "Cam came up with the plan and, well, it's a bit hard to explain…or understand."

Cam gave an exasperated sigh at this. "How many times did I explain it to all of you? It makes perfect sense if—"

"Yes, I'm sure it's a perfectly lovely plan," Trini interrupted hurriedly, "But we had a few ideas ourselves."

"Why don't we compare them?" Taylor suggested, always the overly-thorough one.

"I suppose we could…" Trini said slowly.

Over the next five…ten…fifteen minutes Cam outlined his plan, which—naturally, being an evil mastermind herself—Trini easily grasped.

"That's not bad, actually," She said thoughtfully.

"Well, what were you guys planning?" Cam asked.

Trini explained it all in less than a minute, and Alyssa noticeably perked up at the idea.

"I so want to do that," she stated. "That would be hilarious to watch, and pretty impossible for them to get out of."

Trini grinned evilly. "Oh, trust me, I know."

"We'll put it to a vote then," Tanya said. "All those in favor of…er…the pink's and yellow's plan?"

Surprisingly, everyone—including Cam—put their hands up.

"Well, that was easy," Tanya stated. "Total humiliation it is, then. Let's get to work."

**a/n-Unless someone (because I'm drawing a total blank at this point) can come up with a ridiculously excellent title (or even just a title, period) for a oneshot revolving around what the blues are doing whilst their teammates are off being crazies, there will be one more chapter and an epilogue to this story. _If _I can think of a title, though, it'll be one chapter and a oneshot sequel. Clearly my course of action remains to be seen. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jason Scott liked to think that he lived a full life.

He had a good job, a healthy social life, a group of good friends, a (very new) wife, and a roof over his head. Oh yes, and he had been a teenaged super hero. Really, there wasn't much about his life that Jason questioned. But that didn't mean absolutely everything was all fine and dandy. Yes, Jason Scott's life might be full, but it was most definitely not picture-perfect.

Take the man he considered to be his best friend, for example. Jason was quite fond of hating said best friend's guts. But really, it was all for a good cause, or so Jason justified it.

Yes, hating his best friend did take a lot of energy, but it was well worth the reward. In fact, Jason practically counted his hatred towards his best friend as a positive in his life. In fact, the Official Tommy Oliver Must Die Group was absolutely flourishing.

So yes, there were negatives in Jason's life, as should be expected. But, by his twisted logic, those negatives were far out-weighed by the positives they resulted in. Except for when those positives caused him to be incredibly hung over, of course.

That isn't to say he hadn't enjoyed the course of events that had caused him to be so hung over, though. In fact, there was nothing Jason liked more than reminiscing about the good old days with his fellow former super heroes. In this particular instance, they had stayed up well into the early hours of the morning before passing out one by one, which really wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for the loud beeping noise that woke him up after only a few short hours of sleep.

"What _is_ that noise?" Rocky moaned from where he had been passed out on the other side of the room.

Jason didn't respond and merely threw a pillow in the general direction of the persistent beeping noise. From the muffled _oomph!_ sound, Jason determined that he had at least hit _something_.

"Zordon?" Zack asked blearily, sitting up as the beeping continued, speaking to his empty wrist. And it was only then that Jason realized that the beeping noise was actually a communicator going off. "Zack here, come in Zordon."

Still the beeping persisted.

"Someone shut that _off_!" Eric protested, pressing a pillow against his head to drown out the noise.

Finally, not being able to bear it any longer, Jason sat up quite suddenly, and very quickly wished that he hadn't as the room spun around him and his head pounded. When he was finally able to see straight again, Jason carefully stood up, one hand massaging his temple while the other was used to stabilize his precarious balance. Quickly locating the general area that the oh-so-annoying beeping was coming from, Jason made his way around the mass of bodies clothed in red, white, green, and black, until he was standing directly beside Andros, still passed out on the floor. Jason regarded his fellow red thoughtfully for a brief moment, until the loud beeping became too much for him, and he swiftly kicked the alien in the side.

"Ah!" Andros shot up at the contact and immediately stumbled into the wall that was handily located beside him. "What was that for?"

"Shut that damn thing up," Jason deadpanned. "My head is killing me."

"Shut…up?" Andros questioned, still half-asleep.

"Communicator," Jason clarified. "Shut it up or die."

"Communicator…oh…" Andros pushed a button on the side and the noise immediately stopped.

"Ahh…" Jason breathed a sigh of relief and Zack collapsed back on the ground, already asleep again.

Jason had just turned around to make his way back to his very inviting allotted floor space when the six-tone beeping started up again. With a glare, Jason turned back around, grabbed Andros' wrist, and pushed a button on the offensive device situated there.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He demanded through gritted teeth.

"Andros?" D.E.C.A.'s voice rang out of the small device, causing Jason to wince painfully.

"This is Jason. What do you want?" He repeated forcefully.

"I've detected power surges in your area," D.E.C.A. stated, undeterred. "Your location is surrounded."

"That's nice…" Jason trailed off, practically falling asleep where he was standing. Andros, beside him, was also just about to pass out. Both men suddenly became fully alert, however, as D.E.C.A.'s words sunk in and realization hit them. Andros yanked his arm out of Jason's grasp and brought his communicator to his wrist.

"Please repeat that, D.E.C.A," Andros requested.

"Your location is surrounded."

"By what?" Andros questioned.

"Anomalous power readings," D.E.C.A. replied. "Operation Overdrive has fallen and your location is about to be over-run; mounting a defense is suggested."

Andros and Jason looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"Everybody wake up!" Jason hollered, and was met with many moans and groans to quiet down and let them sleep.

"Monsters are attacking!" Andros yelled then. "Wake up!"

Mass chaos greeted this announcement as eleven previously sleeping and still completely hung over grown men/former superheroes reacted to their wake up call. As people scrambled for clothes and morphers (handily forgetting that a majority of them were just for show these days) with one hand and clutching aching heads with the other, nobody seemed to notice that half of the group had mysteriously vanished sometime during the night.

Now, as the first to actively react to the horrendously loud beeping sound of the communicator, Jason was the first one ready to take charge of the situation and begin fighting off their would-be attackers. Upon reaching the front door, he yanked it open to reveal the predawn darkness and made to throw himself headlong into what he assumed would be the battle of a lifetime, what with so many former rangers present. He never quite made it, however.

After opening the door, Jason gave himself a running start in the direction of the apparently empty doorway, but was stopped quite suddenly before ever stepping a foot outside. Rather, he was thrown flat on his back. Blinking to clear his vision, and fighting the urge to curl up in a ball and sleep forever until his head stopped aching, Jason slowly sat up and glared at the doorway.

Yes, it was still empty.

"What are you just sitting there for?" TJ demanded, not pausing for an answer as he rushed past Jason.

Jason opened his mouth to warn TJ not to go any further, but his warning came to late as the former red Turbo and blue Space ranger landed just to Jason's left, missing him by mere inches.

"What's going on?" Carter demanded, his pathway blocked by the two men on the ground. "We need to get moving."

"I think there's some kind of force field surrounding the house," Jason replied, slowly getting to his feet, TJ just behind him.

"A force field?" Damon repeated doubtfully. "Wouldn't D.E.C.A. have mentioned it?"

"She did say there were anomalous power readings," Andros replied. "Maybe she couldn't pick up the force field specifically?"

"Well, whatever the case, we need to get out of here," Jason stated. "If Operation Overdrive fell, then we might be Earth's last defense."

"Or whoever defeated them is targeting former rangers, to remove the threat," Adam said. "And we're next on the list."

"We can take them," Carlos said confidently. "There are enough of us; I don't think there's ever been a team-up this big."

"But some of us don't have active powers anymore," Zack contradicted, realization dawning on him.

"Forget our lack of powers for a second," Rocky said swiftly, taking in the room at large. "I think there's something we've all missed."

"What?" Wes demanded when Rocky didn't continue.

"Where's everyone else?" Rocky demanded, gesturing to all of the open space surrounding their group. Wild Force through Operation Overdrive are all gone!"

"Mack and Will could've been summoned while we were all sleeping," Eric reasoned. "They wouldn't have woken the rest of us, because it's their fight, even if we are all former rangers. They have to defeat their big bad on their own."

"But what about the rest of them?" Joel asked. "Where could they possibly be?"

"Alyssa's room?" TJ suggested half-heartedly.

"Like she'd let any of them in," Zack scoffed. "It could be those anomalous readings, again. Maybe whoever these bad guys are teleported them out of here, but D.E.C.A. contacted us before they could come back for the rest of us."

"Um…you guys?" Leo finally spoke up. He had gone to stand in the doorway while everyone was talking and he had his hand pressed up against the 'force field.' "Are we one hundred percent absolutely positive that monsters are attacking and that Operation Overdrive has fallen?"

"D.E.C.A. would never lie to me," Andros stated by way of reply.

"I wouldn't count on that," Leo responded. "There isn't a force field surrounding the house. It's plastic wrap."

**a/n-True story: last chapter, when I said there was only one more chapter left, I lied. Profusely.**

**Also a true story: After this one, there really is only one more chapter left of this story.**

**Yet another true story: And then there will a one-shot sequel to this story, to be posted sometime in the next 50 years before I retire (but more realistically, hopefully in a few weeks when I'm on spring break).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"What?" Jason practically yelped, hurriedly going to examine the doorway for himself. Sure enough, it wasn't some kind of electrical force field that had thrown him backward. Rather, it had been due to his impact with what appeared to be a solid sheet of clear plastic covering the entire doorway.

Leo was still putting pressure on it. "I don't think we're going to be able to get through it very easily. Unless…someone go get a knife or something from the kitchen."

While Zack went to go procure a sharp object from the kitchen, Jason turned his attention back towards the main room, where they had all been peacefully sleeping just half an hour previously.

"Check the windows," The original red ranger commanded. "See if they're sealed, too."

Joel and Rocky, being towards the back of the group and therefore situated towards the middle of the room quickly went and checked the two windows. After opening both the window and the screen, Rocky gave an affirmative nod.

"I think it's pretty safe to bet that the whole house is sealed," Rocky stated.

"But why?" Wes demanded. "What kind of monster does that? An anti-recycling monster who likes to waste plastic?"

"I really don't think it's a monster," Leo stated, just as Zack returned with a pair of scissors.

"This is all I could find," He announced, holding up the scissors. "Remember, Alyssa hid everything she deemed to be 'potentially dangerous' our first day here?"

"I'll say," Eric had taken the scissors from Zack and unsuccessfully attempted to poke a hole through the plastic blocking their easiest escape route: the front door. "These are safety scissors."

"How on Earth are we going to get out of here?" Adam demanded. "Can't we find some way to break through the plastic?"

"I could morph…" Andros said thoughtfully. "That way, if there really are monsters, I'll have at least some sort of protection if they're lying in wait for us to go outside."

"First and foremost, I think we need to clear up whether or not we're in danger of being attacked, first," Carter stated. "We'll form a plan from there."

Andros nodded and lifted his communicator to his mouth. "Come in, D.E.C.A."

"D.E.C.A. here," the computer voice rang out from Andros' wrist.

"D.E.C.A. can you confirm that we are surrounded?" Andros requested.

"Affirmative," D.E.C.A. replied without a second's hesitation. "Your location is surrounded by thirty-two life signs."

As one, it seemed, everyone's eyes widened in worry and disbelief.

"Are they regular foot soldiers, or more powerful?" Andros questioned, attempting to remain calm.

"The data is inconclusive," Came the response. "Anomalous power readings are too high to measure."

"We're going to die," Carlos stated simply.

"No we aren't," Jason contradicted sharply.

"Yes. Yes, we are," Carlos replied. "We are outnumbered more than two-to-one and whatever is out there is obviously pretty powerful. Not all of us have active powers; it'll be hard to get out of this one."

"None of that matters," Jason stated firmly. "Whatever the situation, we are still power rangers, and it is our duty to defend the Earth, no matter what the chance of survival is for us."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger," Adam intoned with a nod.

Slowly, one by one, the remaining rangers all nodded their own agreement.

"It's settled, then," Jason said simply. "We're going to fight. Andros, we'll go with your plan. You—and anyone else with active powers—will morph and get us out of here. The rest of us will follow, and we'll do our best to defeat them." He gave the entire group a stern look. "We can do this, you guys; we _are_ the power rangers."

"What we're going to need to do first," Wes spoke up now, "Is determine who here has active powers. Eric and I are out; anyone else?"

"Me and Jase," Zack said immediately.

"Okay, anyone else?" Wes asked.

"Me," Damon admitted reluctantly. "I kind of, sort of, might have left my saber on Mirinoi. But, in my defense, I didn't really think I'd need it."

"In the future, be prepared," Jason advised him, not unkindly, as he, Zack, Damon, Wes, and Eric all moved towards the back of the group.

"What is this, the Boy Scouts?" Eric demanded.

"Boy Scouts?" Andros repeated questioningly.

"Don't worry about it," Wes stated. "Now, is that it?" No one spoke up so he continued. "Alright then, everyone who can should morph now."

In a flurry of shouted calls and bright lights, a small group of green, red, and black rangers stood before the front door. TJ, unmorphed, stood in the midst of it all.

"I just couldn't do it, guys," He said with a shake of his head. "All I have left is my Space morpher, and that would make me a blue. It would be practically sacrilegious for me to do that in present company."

"We could all die," Joel deadpanned, "And you're worried about wearing the wrong color?"

"At least I had a valid excuse for not going Zeo," Rocky chimed in from behind his red Ninjetti mask.

"You forgot your zeonizers at home," Adam stated, "How on Earth is that a valid excuse?"

Jason held up a hand to cut off both Rocky and TJ's responses. "Personally, I find TJ's actions commendable. After we survive all of this, we're really going to have to do something to honor you for such valiant behavior at our next meeting of the Official Tommy Oliver Must Die Group. Also, it was probably a good thing Rocky forgot his zeonizers; we don't want too much proof that a few blues have infiltrated the Group."

"We'll just be getting on with the plan, then," Andros spoke up before anything more could be said on the matter. He pulled his Astro Blaster out of its holster and with one well-aimed shot the plastic covering the door was soon melted away, leaving a sizable hole for the assembled rangers to jump/crawl/somehow get through.

The thirteen former rangers proceeded with caution in the still-dimly-lit clearing, with only the predawn light to guide them.

"What I wouldn't give for my Power Scope right about now," Rocky muttered.

Adam was just opening his mouth to tell his old friend to be quiet before someone (or something) heard him when there was a loud noise directly across from the front door of the cabin. It sounded as if someone had stepped on a stick and snapped it in half.

"Who's there?"

**a/n-Remember last chapter when I said there was only going to be one more chapter left of this story? I lied again. But, for real this time, there's only one more chapter left, now. And as soon as it's finished, it'll be posted, so yay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Who's there?" Leo called again when there was no immediate reply, lifting his saber into a defensive position.

"Hey Leo," Kendrix said enthusiastically, appearing from seemingly nowhere though, in reality, she had merely stepped out from behind one of the numerous trees surrounding the cabin.

"Kendrix?" Leo questioned, beyond confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Forget here," Damon stated from behind him, "What are you even doing on _Earth_?"

"I just thought I'd stop by for a visit," She replied with a shrug. "You know, catch up on things…see where my husband's been. So, what's new?"

"We're about to be attacked by an unknown force of presumably extremely powerful monsters," Carter cut in. "I suggest you find some cover."

"Monsters?" Ashley questioned, stepping out from behind her own tree at that point, closely followed by Karone and Maya.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Andros demanded.

"We gave Kendrix a lift," she replied with a shrug.

"That would explain how D.E.C.A. knew where we were and that we were surrounded," Carlos said thoughtfully. "I couldn't quite figure that part out, because we left the Megaship at the NASADA Space Port."

"But back to these monsters," Ashley interceded. "Maybe we can help."

"But I really don't think it'll be doing any good for us to help," Cassie stepped out into the open now.

"Hey Cass," Carlos said, and then did a double-take, "Wait…how did you get here?"

"You could say they picked me up on the way," Cassie replied with a small shrug.

"I knew we should have grabbed our sabers before we left," Maya informed Kendrix, just as a light breeze blew into the clearing, blowing Maya's hair into her face. "You know…if there are monsters about to attack, and all of that."

"Yes. Monsters," Carter stated as the wind began to pick up. "You should really go back to the Megaship if none of you have powers, or…I guess you could stay here, if you want." He indicated the small cluster of un-morphed rangers at the back of the group, just as a flash of lightning fully lit up the clearing.

"We'll stay," Karone said confidently, not even looking at her fellow yellow and pink rangers for confirmation. The five of them went to stand by Jason, Zack, Damon, TJ, Wes, and Eric.

"Anyone see anything yet?" Adam muttered through the com system in his helmet after a brief moment.

"Trees…dirt…some more trees…a bit of lightning…has anyone else noticed how windy it's getting?" Joel commented.

No one could respond, however, because at that moment, the ground began to shake.

"You don't think…are they not following the usual order of things?" Rocky demanded. "Have the monsters _already_ grown…or gotten bigger or whatever you want to call it? This is totally uncalled for!"

"I'll say," Leo replied, attempting to maintain his balance. "We don't have our megazords!"

"Ah!" Zack shouted suddenly, jumping away from Jason, whom he had previously been standing next to.

"What's wrong with you?" Jason asked, his attention split between concern for his friend and the impending attack.

"What's _wrong_?" Zack repeated. "Why'd you poke me?"

"I didn't—" Jason began, looking confused, but was cut off by TJ practically falling into him. "Can I help you?"

"Someone pushed me!" TJ said, righting himself and looking all around for his attacker.

"Maybe the monsters are invisible," Eric suggested uneasily, looking side-to-side suspiciously.

"Or—did you see that?" Wes demanded, spinning in a circle as if to catch sight of something he thought he had seen out of the corner of his eye.

"What's going on?" Andros questioned, shifting slightly so that he now partially faced the people closest to the cabin.

"There's something…" Wes backed away from the cabin as something blurred between him and the building, the other un-morphed green, red, and black rangers. The pink and yellow rangers present appeared to be on the other side of the blur that was forcing everyone else closer together, and thus unaffected by it.

"You see it, right?" Jason asked, his eyes practically spinning in his head as he attempted to follow the blur, which almost had a yellow tint to it, now that attempted to look closer…

All of their attempts to see what was attacking them appeared to be in vain, however, as one by one the green, red, and black rangers began to drop, whether it was due to dizziness or the lack of oxygen as a result of the whirlwind was unclear. He could have just been imagining it, but Jason thought he saw a girl in a black jumpsuit trimmed with pink materialize out of thin air before everything faded to blackness.

The next thing he was aware of, something was nudging his side. Jason attempted to turn away from it, but it only nudged him harder.

"Wake up, Jase," A decidedly female voice told him.

Jason opened his eyes and looked up blearily to see a very familiar face standing over him.

"Trini?" He questioned, surprised to see his wife standing there.

"Hey Jason," Trini said, smiling sweetly and extending a hand to pull him up.

Accepting her help, Jason got to his feet to see various pink and yellow rangers now milling around the clearing, with the last few green, red, and black rangers getting to their feet at that moment. It also registered in the back of his mind that the missing newer green, white, red, and black rangers had reappeared. He didn't comment on this, however, as it clicked in his head that his wife was currently standing right beside him.

"Wait…Trini? What are you doing here?" Jason demanded, rounding on his wife.

"I was concerned," Trini informed him.

"About…?"

"Your blatant lies," Trini stated.

"What lies?" Jason questioned.

"You told me you were going to a Martial Arts competition," Trini said, crossing her arms over her chest and with those words a feeling a dread rose within Jason. "Adam told Tanya that you lot were going camping. And then…well, then Tommy showed up."

"Tommy?" Jason repeated, his eyes going wide as he immediately began scanning the clearing for his old friend and teammate. He quickly caught sight of the other man leaning against a tree, glaring across the clearing at…Conner? Jason shrugged this off. After all, Conner had been the one to let them all into Tommy's top-secret lair. Tommy's top-secret lair…oh no…Jason's feeling of dread intensified. That's why she was here. Trini knew.

"Tommy," Trini confirmed. "And he said some of the strangest things. For example, that he returned home one day to find his house brimming with balloons. You wouldn't have any idea what that's all about, would you?"

"Nope. Not a clue," Jason replied swiftly, attempting to inadvertently map out an escape route. Unfortunately, however, as he did so he noticed that the pink and yellow rangers appeared to be ringing the clearing. The Official Tommy Oliver Must Die Group was surrounded.

"Are you one hundred percent sure of that?" Trini questioned, arching one eyebrow at her husband.

"Yes?" Jason said, but it came out more like a question than an affirmative answer.

"I can't believe you, Jason!" Trini suddenly exclaimed. "Why would you do this?"

"But…" Jason sputtered. "Trini, he stole our colors!"

"Oh, I don't care what you do to Tommy…in the future," Trini said with a shrug, ignoring Tommy's shout of protest from behind her. "I mean, yeah, he's great and we're former teammates and all that, but the reason I'm really here is because you _lied_ to me, Jason Scott; you and all of your little friends who told everyone that they were going on a little camping trip."

"We did technically go camping," Jason offered weakly.

"Sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor of a heated and air conditioned cabin—which _was_ fully supplied with food, I might add—in the middle of nowhere does not count as camping," Trini informed her husband. Then she gave him a sweet smile, "But nice try, dear."

Jason sighed in defeat. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Of course not, dear," Trini informed him sweetly, putting her arm through his and leading him in the general direction of where they had landed the Astro Megaship. "You still owe me a proper wedding and then a honeymoon. There will be no deaths today."

"For now," Rocky muttered as the pair walked past him. He redirected his attention to Xander, then. "We should have known you weren't totally committed to The Cause when you left that note at Tommy's house."

Meanwhile, at the other side of the clearing, Tommy was still leaning against a tree as Kimberly walked over to him.

"So…is that it?" Tommy questioned. "My house _is_ still half full of balloons, you know."

"Well now that she's got him back, good luck getting Jason away from Trini for the next few months…or years," Kimberly commented.

"I could always make _them_ clean it all up," Tommy said thoughtfully, shooting another glare in Conner's direction, where he was standing with Trent and Kira.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you," Kimberly told him, "What is the deal with you and those three…and wasn't there another one, too? I mean…are they your kids or something?"

"Um…no…" Tommy replied slowly. "I thought you knew we were teammates?"

"Well yeah," Kimberly said, "But then how do they know how to get into your house?"

"Didn't you get the memo, Kimmie?" Zack asked, coming up behind her and slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Not only is Tommy an official color-stealer, but he's attempting to fill Zordon's shoes as well…or, at least he would be if Zordon wore shoes…"

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Aisha asked him, followed closely by Tanya and thus Adam.

"Well we would have if someone wouldn't have woken us up so early," Adam said pointedly. "I'm assuming you people staged all of that?"

"I'm really glad you figured that one out," Tanya informed him, "Otherwise I would be worried that you weren't racing off to go see what happened to Operation Overdrive."

"Oh yeah…" Adam said slowly. "I'd forgotten that D.E.C.A. mentioned them…"

Tanya merely rolled her eyes at her husband.

"You know, I've been thinking," Rocky said thoughtfully, walking over to join his old teammates just then.

"Oh no…" Adam muttered.

"Shut up," Rocky responded. "Anyway, I've been thinking…Everyone here is a former red, yellow, black, green, white and/or pink ranger."

"_Really_?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Really," Rocky confirmed, taking no note of the sarcasm. "So, pretty much that just leaves out all of the blues. I wonder what they're doing right now. Like…do you think they've even noticed that we're _all_ gone?"

Everyone contemplated this in a silence for a moment, before Aisha spoke up.

"You know those blues—they over-analyze everything. I'm sure they'll come up with some kind of rational explanation for where we've all gone," She concluded with a shrug.

"A rational explanation? What _rational_ explanation is there?" Zack demanded.

"How should I know? I'm not a blue. But don't worry, I'm sure they won't come to the worst possible conclusion."

"Which would be…?"

"Everyone else must have died."

**a/n-Sequel: Everyone Else Must Have Died is up. Go read it. Now.**


End file.
